


Lie down with me - Hamliza

by hatstea



Series: hamilton one shots [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, alex is a bad husband, eliza is kind of a mess'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatstea/pseuds/hatstea
Summary: Eliza had a bad week, and Alex didn't seem to care





	Lie down with me - Hamliza

MESSAGES: 11 UNREAD MESSAGES

Alexander stared blankly at the phone in his hands, wondering how on earth he got eleven new messages in all of fifteen minutes. It was his "day off" for Christ's sake. (Everyone at the firm knew Alex was going to be at his computer all day anyway, rather than spending time with his wife like anyone else would.)

He hesitantly hovered his mouse over the inbox button, pausing for a moment before clicking on the little box.

3 messages from Laurens ;)

1 message from George Washington

2 messages from Aaron Burr

5 messages from Elizabeth

Alex furrowed his eyebrows in confusion upon reading the last one. Eliza knew not to text him while he was working unless it was an absolute emergency, like if Pip's arm was about to fall off, or if Angie decided to grace the world with her presence while he was at work. Not for (what he assumed would be) childish messages to distract him. That was the last thing he needed. Alex closed his eyes for a second and shook his head before clicking his phone off and tossing it aside.

He'd deal with Laurens and Washington later, he thought, it was his day off after all. He turned his attention back to his laptop, where he was reading an article about some famous lawyer from the eighteenth century. He was midway through the paragraph he left off on when his phone vibrated. Not once, not twice, but four times.

"Goddammit, Eliza," he muttered under his breath before getting up from his chair and making his way towards their bedroom, where his wife was bound to be.

The whole house was dark and quiet. He had never liked the quiet, not since... his mother. Alex took a deep breath and cleared his head of the thought, returning his attention to the closed door at the end of the hallway. He made sure to pass Philip's room quietly, walking on his tip-toes instead of his usual heavy feet. Alex was confused. Since they moved in together, in their sketchy apartment off campus in sophomore year of college, Eliza had always left the bedroom door open for him. Whether it was so he could stumble in easier when he was drunk or dead tired, or so he could check on Philip when he was a baby and had to stay in their room.

And there Eliza was, staring at the wall in front of her as if she was trying to memorize every bump and paint stroke on it. She heard the floorboards creak like they always did, usually around four in the morning when Eliza was pretending to be asleep to keep Alexander happy. He liked knowing she took care of herself, even though he couldn't do the same for himself. She was never sleeping, though. She hadn't been able to sleep without Alexander by her side since she became pregnant with Philip, almost five years ago.

"Eliza," he said, a sort of harshness that she had heard countless times in his voice as he banged his fist against the thin wooden door, "I've told you a million time not to text me while I'm working, what the fuck was so important that you had to text me nine fucking times?!"

Eliza stayed quiet.

"Elizabeth Schuyler-Hamilton, you do not get to pull this bullshit with me!" He screamed, reaching down to open the door.

The door was locked, and all you could hear was the doorknob rattling.

"Liza?"

Still nothing.

So, he turned back towards his office, once again submerging himself in his work like he did every other night. He opened his texts from John and Washington, knowing they had to be important. The two knew better than to interrupt the man whilst he was working.

He realized that it was not Eliza who had sent him the four texts, rather it was Laurens, asking Alexander to join him at his apartment for a "movie night" which was always a code for something else. In fact, Eliza's unopened texts were from the last five days, not the fifteen minutes he was away from his phone.

The last time Eliza had texted him was the previous night around nine, which was also around the same time he had texted him every night.

Wednesday 8:57 pm

I'm heading to bed, if you could check in on Pip before you come in I'd really appreciate it. :) I love you, my Alexander

Thursday 9:06 pm

Pip's not having a good night, I think he'd really like to see you before he falls asleep. Love you :)

Friday 9:02 pm

Please come to bed. Today was awful and I really need to see you.

Saturday 8:48 pm

Goodnight, Alexander. I love you.

Sunday 9:14 pm

See you tomorrow.

It was nearing two-thirty in the morning, and he had no message from Eliza. He couldn't help but notice that something was off in the messages he did have though. In the last few she seemed almost... broken. Nothing like the Eliza he knew.

He threw his phone back on his desk and raced back down the hallway. A light was peeking through one of the gaps in the doorway, which immediately set off a red flag in his head. Eliza would never stay up this late. She was better than him at this stuff, she had been since they met in public speaking in sophomore year, Eliza hated it, but Alex loved it, so he'd help her get through her speeches. In return, she'd always call him to tell him to go to bed before one, which he never really listened to, but he appreciated the gesture anyway.

"Eliza?" He called out, sounding almost desperate and clearly out of breath from sprinting up the stairs, "Eliza, please answer me."

That's when Alex heard the labored breathing, and the sobs, and the shuffling of her infamous bunny slippers, and the banging on the wall, and the click of the lock. She had unlocked the door. Alex was almost afraid to go in. He had never seen Eliza like this. But he went in, he owed her that much. At first, he didn't see her. It wasn't until he really paid attention that he realized that she was right by the foot of the bed, still staring at the wall, this time with tears streaming down her face.

"Eliza..." he whispered, kneeling down next to her. She immediately clung to him, like if she were to let go, he'd disappear into thin air. "Eliza, love, you need to rest," he said gently, running his fingers through her long hair with one hand, and rubbing circles into her back with the other. He felt her nod, and picked her up, laying her gently on the bed. He carefully pulled the thick comforter over her and sighed in relief when he heard her curling up in it.

He flicked off the light switch and leave the room when Eliza spoke up.

"A-Alex, please stay," she barely whispered, her voice weak from crying. Alex turned and looked at her with sad eyes.

"Liza, you know I have to-"

"Alexander, please, just lie down with me. I can't sleep without you."

And so he did.


End file.
